Beyond Our Control
by MissyMaestro
Summary: Sequel to "Always." It seems every force out there is aiming to keep Loki apart from his family. Some of them succeed.
1. Father?

**Thanks for dropping in!  
This is a sequel to Always - my Thor-based fic. I'd recommend reading that first! (Found here. ** s/11228768/1/Always)  
 **THIS story is a quasi-alternate version of the Avengers (1). Enjoy!**

The half-mortal, half Jotun-hybrid girl padded into her parents' chambers quietly. She'd just seen her mother Chelsea in the dining hall. The woman was a Midgardian who had adapted and enjoyed an unnaturally long life since Odin brought her to live on Asgard as a child.

The girl's father, the youngest prince of Asgard, Loki, was on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring out into the night sky. He appeared as he always had: tall, pale, and lean. Earlier in the day, Hella had seen him morph into a horrible monster. His skin had turned black and his eyes red, just like the terrifying pictures in the stories her aunt Sif read her. Frost Giants, they were called.

"Hella," her father said softly. He never had to look. He could always tell when Hella was trying to sneak.

"Father," she said quietly, lingering by the chaise. Though she was only six by Asgardian measure, she was wiser than other children her age. "I thought you would be lonely since you didn't come to dinner." Though the memory of his red eyes would surely give her nightmares, she knew he'd calm her.

Loki turned and smiled at the girl. "That's very thoughtful, my sweet girl. Come, a meteor shower will begin in a few moments. We've not seen one here on Asgard for ten years! I remember the last one before you were born. Your mother and I watched from our favorite spot outside the palace; down in the meadow by the lake."

Hella smiled and crept out to the balcony, mentally assuring herself that Father wasn't scary. "Will Mother come? She loves the stars."

Loki picked up the girl and set her on the railing, making sure to keep his hand on her shoulder lest she should lean too far forward. "Mother does love the stars. I'm certain she'll be watching from somewhere. You know she gets very tired with the babies growing in her belly."

Hella nodded. "Yes, especially two of them." She hummed to herself, then turned to Loki. "Will I ever meet the Midgardians who were there when I was born?"

Loki shrugged. "Who's to say? People have a way of coming into our lives when we least expect it, don't they? Perhaps when you're a little bigger you can travel the BiFrost."

Hella smiled. "Yes, Father. I should like that."

A large orange tiger prowled out to the balcony and sniffed at Loki's boots. Loki had conjured the beast as a gift for Chelsea before they were married. "H'lo, Tiger," Loki said, scratching the cat behind the ears. Tiger gave a growl of approval and jumped up so that his front paws rested on the railing beside Hella.

The girl petted Tiger and let herself drift away in thought. Her mouth scrunched to one side as she decided what to say next. "Are you still mad?"

Loki frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not mad at you."

When he didn't volunteer any explanation for his change in appearance from that afternoon, she decided to move past it. "I heard you and Grandfather yelling."

"I'm sorry about that," Loki said with a slight grimace. "You know we love each other. Sometimes families, especially royal ones, argue about how things should be done. Uncle Thor, too. At the end of the day, we're all better." He couldn't help but wonder in horror if Hella had seen his outburst.

 _On Svartalfheim Loki and Thor along with a few elite warriors had been putting down a rebellion. The rebels fought hard, but to no avail. Mjolnir flew this way and that from Thor's hand, smashing the enemy fighters to pieces. Thor's wife Sif smiled wickedly as her blades sang and cut through bodies._

 _"Don't let them touch you!" a red-haired Asgardian named Volstag cried as he sank his axe into a rebel. "It burns!" He rubbed at his arm, which was steaming and blistering. "They're some sort of cursed Dark Elves."_

 _At that exact moment, an unusually tall rebel snatched Loki by the arm. Unlike Volstag, Loki's arm didn't burn, but instead turned a blackish blue hue; the color and patterning of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach and hadn't lifted since._

***  
 _"What am I?" Loki yelled. His voice echoed through the grand hall, the fury seeming to multiply._

 _Odin sat on his throne, looking pained. "You are my son." He'd dreaded this moment for Loki's entire life._

 _Loki allowed his skin to morph into the form it had taken earlier. It felt natural. "What more than that?" He blinked his eyes back into focus, knowing they'd changed form as well. He clenched his fists and focused on keeping his magic energy contained._

 _As Odin delved into the truth about Loki's childhood and upbringing, neither he nor his son noticed the little girl hiding behind the pillar._

 _Loki had stormed from the hall, his head spinning. So he was a Jotun – a Frost Giant. His entire life had been a lie. He and his daughter were still heirs to a throne, but not the one they'd been raised to honor. Odin vowed that nothing would change, but how could it ever be the same?_

"Father?" Hella's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Yes, Princess?" Loki said, leaning on his elbows on the railing and looking over to the girl. She was beautiful with caramel skin and raven hair. Chelsea was from a Midgardian land called India, and Hella had inherited her looks. _How can you tell a child they're bred of monsters?_ He began to see Odin's hesitation in telling Loki the truth. Now he faced the same choice: when, or _if_ he should tell his daughter she wasn't of Asgard at all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hella chimed. "Uncle Thor always says princes and princesses should eat so they can be big and strong. Is that why Uncle Thor is bigger than you? He _never_ misses a meal." Hella studied her father in concern.

Laughing, Loki scooped the girl up in his arms. "He may be bigger, but do you think Uncle Thor's stronger than me? Look at these muscles!" He lifted Hella above his head and feigned fright. "Wait! Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm going to drop you!" He gasped and made his arms tremble. "Oh, no!"

Hella squealed. "No, Father!" She giggled and kicked her legs in the air. "You won't drop me!" _This_ was her father, not the blue alien she'd seen this afternoon.

"Then who says Thor's stronger than me?" Loki let the girl fall so that she was riding on his shoulders. "Uncle Thor never carries Modi around. Maybe it's because he's not strong enough."

"Nuh-uh," Hella protested. "Modi's just a baby so he can't go all over like I can." She sat up straighter, enjoying her view from up so high. "Why does Modi get to be a king someday? I'm older than him. I've always wanted a crown like Mother's. I'd be a good queen, huh, Father?"

"If it were your fate, you would be. But Thor is the eldest. That means he gets to be king, and then his children after him." Loki looked upward toward his daughter. "You don't want to be a queen, anyway. They don't get to have any fun."

"Is that why Aunt Sif is grumpy so often? She doesn't want to be queen?"

Loki laughed aloud before he could stop himself. The pair forgot the afternoon's revelation as they headed toward the kitchens, laughing all the way.


	2. Jotun Aggression

**Thanks for transitioning over to the sequel, friends!  
As always- review/suggestions always appreciated.**

* * *

Loki," Odin addressed him during breakfast. "A word after the meal."

Loki cocked an eyebrow and continued to watch Hella, making sure she actually ate instead of pushing the food around. She was in a no heated food stage. "Certainly, Father."

"Perhaps Hella would like to come with me to my gardens while you two speak," Frigga suggested to her granddaughter. "A new family of butterflies have moved in. Would you like to see them?"

"Oh, yes," Hella said, dropping her fork. "Can we go now?"

"Not until after you eat," Loki said, giving her a look. "A little girl cannot survive on fruit alone. I don't understand your aversion to hot foods."

"It tastes too hot," Hella complained, scowling at the bacon before her. "I don't like hot. I don't even like warm. Warm tastes bad."

Loki sighed and did everything in his power to avoid the thought: _A half-Jotun child preferring cold_. "You've pushed it around long enough that it's not warm anymore. Problem solved."

"Mother doesn't make me eat the hot," Hella said, popping a green fruit slice into her mouth.

"Well when Mother's resting, I'm in charge." Loki sighed. He'd once had dreams of ruling Asgard, but he was struggling to even order a six-year-old around. The girl was strong-willed, to be sure. Chelsea was the strict parent, where he'd always been the doting one. Chelsea rarely ventured out of her chambers nowadays. Her stomach was so swollen that she feared moving around too much would upset the babies. Her pregnancy with Hella had ended abruptly when the baby began to thrash about inside her, breaking ribs and pulverizing organs.

"A good princess listens to her father," Odin boomed. "Your father always listened to me, and do you know why?"

Hella nodded. "Because you're the King. He _had_ to listen."

Frigga giggled. Poor Loki had a child even more quick-witted than he had been in his younger years. He was in for it.

"No," Odin said with a smile. "It's because he knew we love him and wanted him to be happy and grow up healthy."

"Oh." Hella looked from Odin to Loki before stuffing her bacon into her mouth. After hastily chewing and swallowing, she looked expectantly up at Loki.

"All right, all right," he said, raising his hands in defeat. "Go play in the gardens. Mind the Queen."

Frigga scoffed. "I'm not her queen. I'm her Grandmother, and that means we're going to have tea and macaroons with the butterflies this morning. Things I never got to do with two rambunctious little boys."

Hella beamed. "The pink ones macaroons are my favorite!"

"Then we shall have the pink ones," Frigga said, leading the girl from the hall.

Once they'd gone, Loki pushed his own plate away and studied Odin. "You wanted a word, Father?" He had a strong suspicion it had to do with his newly-discovered Jotun bloodline.

"The day you came to me demanding answers – the truce between Asgard and Jotunheim was broken." Odin frowned.

"It wasn't," Loki insisted. "We were nowhere near Jotunheim. We fought in an entirely different realm." _Yet the rebel whose grip had caused his skin to change…_

"Half-breeds, Loki. Laufey has done it for years. Jotuns born of mortal women. He's been dispersing his people across the Nine Realms for a hundred years or more, thinking I didn't notice. The rebels you and Thor slew? All of Jotunheim. Didn't you notice their differences from the Dark Elves?"

Loki shook his head. "If Laufey is dispersing his people in secret, then _he_ has broken the truce."

Odin sighed. "No. Asgard initiated violence against them. Regardless of if they were there in the first place or rebelling against another realm's government, we shed first blood."

"So we prepare for war?" Loki asked. He felt a pang in his chest. Leaving Asgard with Chelsea so far along in pregnancy left him feeling sick.

"No," Odin said. "We prepare for Laufey's first strike against us." He sat back and took a long drink from his goblet.

Loki didn't like his father's pause. Odin was never shy about demanding Thor and Loki ride off to war with the troops. "If not war, then what? What does Laufey intend to do?" he demanded.

"You must remove your family from Asgard."

Loki stared at Odin, certain that he'd misheard. "I must what?" He spat the words out in disgust.

"Heimdall gives us reason to believe Laufey has set his eyes upon Hella, and the twins Chelsea carries." Odin leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Do not imagine this to be a slight in light of what you learned the other day. I am not sending you away out of shame or in secrecy. I am protecting my son from an enemy."

Loki shook his head. "Why do they want my children? What purpose do they have for them? Hel's so young."

Pressing his lips together, Odin stared at Loki for a moment before speaking. "He sees it as retaliation and the only answer for our sack of Jotunheim how many centuries ago."

"So because you took me, Laufey plans to take _my_ children?" Loki stood. "If he thinks he shall gain an heir to carry on his bloodline, he's wrong. It's been tainted by a Midgardian." He laughed aloud in relief. "Send that word to him. Even Laufey, with his half-breed implants, would never allow a half-blood to sit on the throne."

"Too much in-breeding began to weaken the giants, even the royal family," Odin said. "Centuries before you were born, Laufey began seeking the strongest females from other races to strengthen his people's blood." He hesitated, but Loki picked up the rest of the story.

"I? A _Midgardian?"_ This news was even more shocking than finding out he'd been stolen away from Jotunheim as a babe.

"Half," Odin explained. "Yet Laufey still seeks Hella as a prize to get back at me from all those years ago."

"Where am I to go? How long must we stay away?"

"Only until Thor can lead the charge against Jotunheim to crush them once and for all. Their invasions into the other realms were innocent enough until they threatened my family. Don't you have companions on Midgard? Shield yourself there."

Loki nodded. Thanks to everything he'd been barraged with this week, had was unsure of how to feel. Of once thing, however, he was sure. His family came first and they weren't safe in the palace on Asgard. "Lady Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster? I shall visit them today." He hesitated. "Do not tell Chelsea of the situation just yet. I wish to tell her myself."

Odin nodded. "Of course."


	3. Back Roads

**Sorry about the delay. Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans - and happy reading to all! As always- open and hopeful for reviews and suggestions. (:**

* * *

"It's almost over," Sif consoled Chelsea, "and it'll be so much better than when Hel was born."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. She was propped up against a half dozen pillows in bed. She felt as though the weight of her twin boys was crushing her, but she couldn't escape it no matter what position she tried. Sif was sprawled at the foot of the mattress with baby Modi crawling about between them. Tiger had made himself comfortable next to Chelsea and was resting his chin on her giant belly. His yellow eyes followed the baby back and forth. He would lift his head in concern if the baby got too close to the edge of the bed.

"That cat thinks I'm a terrible mother," Sif laughed as she caught her son by the foot and pulled him back to the middle of the bed. "You get back here." The baby squealed in protest and struggled against her.

"Tiger clearly thinks the twins are already his babies. He growled at Loki the other day!" Chelsea giggled. "He's never liked Thor for some reason, but Loki _created_ him." She tapped the cat on the nose. "Someone's getting to be a grumpy old man. At least he keeps me company during the day. I'm beat."

"Just wait when the boys are born and crawling all over the place," Sif grunted as she lunged for Modi again. "You think you're exhausted now? I fear to think of what life would be like with two of these monsters." Modi clapped. "Oh," Sif sighed, "that can't be a good sign that he _likes_ to be called a monster."

Modi gave a squeal of delight and pushed against Tiger's paw. He poked at the animal's claws and tried to lift the paw. Tiger pulled it away and gave an annoyed growl. Modi growled back.

"The future king of Asgard, everyone," Sif announced, pride evident in her voice. "Imagine when he begins warrior training. He'll be unafraid of anything."

"I don't have to wonder if that's truly Thor's child," Chelsea laughed. "The spitting image."

"Where's your child?" Sif asked. Hella had spent much of her time playing in Chelsea and Loki's chambers. She felt guilty that her mother couldn't leave and insisted on keeping her company.

"With Loki, I hope," Chelsea shrugged. "Hel's smart. She'll stay out of trouble."

"You could have argued that about us," Sif replied, smiling mischeviously. "We were smart."

"In that case, maybe I should worry." Chelsea laughed, but her mind reverted back to a dim throne room on a distant realm. Goosebumps ran down her arms. Laufey of Jotunheim had offered a throne to Chelsea and her then-unborn child. She had a feeling that her refusal hadn't closed that book. The thought of the little girl inheriting a throne terrified her. Even though Asgard and the palace especially were teeming with guards, Chelsea still worried about her daughter.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Modi bopped Tiger in the nose, causing the beast to give a roar.

"Who'd have thought all of our adventures would be topped by the antics of an infant?" Sif mused as Modi stared Tiger in the face. "Life has sure gotten boring as of late."

***

Traveling the BiFrost with the Jotuns certainly looking for him seemed like a bad idea. Loki traveled through his back ways, making his way slowly but surely toward Midgard. He was on the second to last leg of the trek when he slammed into a large being in the middle of the cosmos.

 _"Who are you?"_ the giant creature snarled as it turned around slowly.

Loki back peddled, speechless to run into anyone – let alone this giant – in these forsaken old pathways. "I am but a traveler passing through. Who are _you?"  
_  
The creature grumbled. He had a large square jaw that jutted out from beneath a simple helm. "You are no mere traveler. I have heard tales of you Asgardians meddling where you should not meddle."

"You clearly know something of me. Now who are you?" Loki repeated, suddenly very aware that he had left in such a hurry that he'd forgotten his blades. He jutted his chin out in mock confidence.

"They call me Thanos."

Loki's blood chilled in his veins. _Thanos the Mad Titan._ He'd heard scores of stories. Thanos loved to torture victims for fun, and would often leave enough life in them so that they could return to their home realm and share their horrid tales before dying. Even Odin did what he could to steer clear of the titan and keep him placated.

"Ah," Thanos growled, "I have seen that look many times when mere 'travelers' realize who I am. Why would an Asgardian be sneaking about instead of taking the BiFrost? You must have a secret." The Titan studied Loki's face.

"Don't we all?" Loki quipped. "Yet if I were to tell you, it'd no longer remain a secret, would it?" He edged backward. Wits couldn't save him now, but perhaps they could buy him some time.

Thanos didn't smile. Instead, he scowled. "You must be the trickster. I have friends on Jotunheim who are offering an impressive sum for your capture, _Loki Odinson_. Unfortunately for you, I have no need for their gold." He reached out with surprising speed and snatched Loki about the waist before he could escape. "While you're passing through, I have a job for you, Prince Loki."

Loki squirmed in the titan's grasp. "I'm afraid I'm unavailable for hire, Thanos." His spine popped in a series of cracks as the titan's grip tightened. "I've a timely matter to attend to." He did his best to appear collected, but was manic on the inside. He was going to die at Thanos's hand and Chelsea didn't even know he'd left Asgard. He would never say goodbye to Hella or meet his sons. An overwhelming panic rose in his chest.

"You'll either do my bidding or there won't be anything left of you for the Jotuns to seek after." Thanos's lips parted, showing large white teeth. He snarled.

"If you wanted an Asgardian, why did you not snatch one? Surely you could have. I don't believe you were here just waiting for someone to wander through the back passages." Loki choked as Thanos gave him a crushing squeeze. _Keep him talking. Talking is not torture.  
_  
"No, I wasn't hoping for that, but this is what I got. I'm hurt that you won't agree to help a stranger with a simple task. Now I'm afraid I'll have to teach you a lesson." He smirked. "You know what most tortures Jotuns? You know what the Frost Giants hate the best?"

Loki shook his head. "I can't say I do." How Thanos knew he was a Jotun, he had no idea. He already felt as if he'd been hit in the gut.

A wide smile spread across Thanos's purple face. "Fire."


	4. Char

The opposite side of the bed was cold and unrumpled when Chelsea awoke the next morning. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. No boots by the door. No tunic flung across the chaise. "Ki-ki?" Chelsea called out. If anything would stir Loki, it would be that nickname he loathed. She smirked and waited for him to come around a corner with that scowl on his face. When no reply came, Chelsea's stomach seemed to drop. Even on nights when they had disagreements, Loki always came to bed.

Tiger padded after as Chelsea hustled as best as she could to the dining hall. She had a lurking suspicion her in-laws knew something.

"Good morning, Chelsea. I'm glad to see you up and about!" Frigga said from the high table as the girl stormed in. Realizing her son was not by Chelsea's side, she frowned and asked where he was.

Hella was at the high table next to the queen, eating an entire plate of strawberries. "He _always_ stays with Mother," she answered. "Has Father left?" Her green eyes widened and she let a berry drop back to the plate. "Is he lost?"

"I was hoping Odin could tell me that," Chelsea said, putting her hands on her hips. "Have you sent him somewhere?"

Thor leaned over the table before his father could speak. "I can assure you no one has been cast out to Midgard," he jested, referring to years prior when Odin had intended to cast out his sons, but accidentally sent Chelsea to Midgard instead.

Sif sat next to him, feeding Modi pieces of bread. "Loki wasn't at dinner? He didn't come to bed? You're right," she agreed, shooting Thor a sideways glance, "that sounds more like my husband, not yours."

Odin gave Sif a look and cleared his throat. "Loki mentioned he had to leave the realm for a short time, but you're right, he should have returned." He sounded worried, which made the situation worse. "Worry not. We shall find him."

"Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving?" Chelsea demanded. Being pregnant seemed to give her the ultimate excuse for being irritable. "You're all up to something, I'm certain." Sensing her anger, Tiger snarled softly.

Frigga looked from her husband to her daughter-in-law. "I'm certain he will return as soon as he is able."

***  
 **  
**Heavy footfalls jarred Loki back to consciousness. A strong scent of charred leather hung in the air about him. He wondered what it was for a moment before memories came rushing back to him. Fire. _Gods, the fire.  
_  
"I'm impressed," Thanos's voice rumbled through the darkness. "Your will is greater than any Jotun _or_ Aesir I've had the pleasure to work with." His laugh was low and sent chills down Loki's arms.

Loki tried to give a sarcastic laugh, but found he was both gagged and bound. He was lying on a hard floor in absolute darkness. His body ached from the blows and he could still feel the heat from the fire. The blisters and splits in his skin had mended themselves quickly enough, but the pain was fresh on Loki's mind. His chest tightened at the memory.

 _Run, I've got to run. I'm going to die here. Run, you fool.  
_  
Loki felt the sweat at the nape of his neck. Panic built in his gut and he could feel it bubble up and consume his thoughts.

 _Stop.  
_  
Panicking would waste what little energy he had left. He breathed heavily through his nose, the sound almost deafening in the dark silence. The panic threatened to bubbble over, but he willed it back down.

A bright blue light illuminated the blackness before him. He squinted into it. A body was silhouetted somewhere behind the orb. Loki squeezed his eyes shut. Anything coming from the mad titan couldn't be good. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he would likely die here, but if there was a way out of it, Loki was going to try it.

"Yes, try to resist," Thanos said. "Some are able to for a short while. I grow impatient with you, so I'm afraid this is where our game comes to an end."

The blue light drew nearer to Loki and suddenly a sharpness bit him in the chest. He gave a muffled cry as a painful sensation spread from the point pressing against him. There was pain and then nothing.

 *******

"There is something _close,"_ Jane insisted for the fourth night that week. Her equipment was set up outside of Puente Antigua, New Mexico, where it had been for five years.

Her intern Darcy Lewis bit at a hangnail. "Okay, sure. Is it getting any closer, though?" She had gotten her hopes up the past few nights, but for nothing. Jane, an astrophysicist and her best friend, was convinced that their Asgardian visitors from a few years ago would be showing up again.

"I can't quite tell." Jane frowned as she peered into the telescope. "The readings aren't as strong as they were, but it doesn't look like anything is actually moving anywhere."

Dr. Selvig, their third partner, sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jane, give it up. Continue your work. These aliens aren't coming back. If they were who they claimed to be, they'll have royal matters to attend to and likely won't be able to fly back to Earth just to visit."

"Chelsea would totally visit. She _said_ she'd come visit." Darcy pouted. The aliens visiting had been the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her, and everything seemed dull in comparison to having aliens live in your apartment.

"Well something is definitely happening out there. I haven't seen figures like this since the last time they were here. We're not leaving until I figure out what's happening." Jane decided for the group.

***

Odin paced back and forth before his throne. It had been four days since Loki had disappeared. The family was gathering to discuss their next move.

Chelsea chewed the inside of her lip anxiously. Hella sat quietly beside her. Loki's absence had turned Chelsea into a chatterbox. Talking and keeping her mind occupied with what she was going to say next had fended off the anxiety. Her daughter was the opposite. Nobody could drag more than two or three words out of her. Even Tiger seemed to know something was wrong. He padded over to Loki's side of the bed often and snuffled.

"Look what Grandmother has for you," Frigga said, sitting down next to Hella. She set a plate of pink macaroons on her lap. "I snuck these from the kitchen for my favorite granddaughter."

Hella studied the plate. Suddenly pink macaroons weren't here favorite thing anymore. She'd eat an entire plate of steaming hot bacon to see her father again. She missed his silliness and how he'd play with her. She loved her mother, but Father was her best friend. Though she was young, she could sense the severity of the situation.

"Neither of us have been eating much," Chelsea said apologetically.

"That's bad for both of you, but especially you," Frigga said, offering the plate to Chelsea. "Eat. For the boys."

Chelsea took a macaroon and ate it, barely tasting anything. She nodded to Hella. "Your father wouldn't want you to be so worried you missed out on your favorite sweet!" She took another from the plate. "Maybe Grandmother and I will have to eat all of them if you don't want any. They can't go to waste."

"No," Hella said, suddenly hungry. She snatched a macaroon and enjoyed the color for a half a second before crunching into it. "These are my favorite. Leave some for me."

Frigga winked at Chelsea, who couldn't help but smile.

Thor burst into the hall with Sif at his heels. The baby was in her arms, looking every bit as serious as his father.

"Why have we not sent a search party?" Thor demanded as he strode toward his father. "My brother is somewhere, who knows where, and we sit here waiting for his return? You know as well as I this is not like him." Mjolnir whirred as he swung it around as he spoke. "Send warriors in all directions. There must be some who know the hidden ways out of Asgard."

Odin shook his head and threw his hands up. "You know as well as I that no one knows the back ways like Loki. He was trying to travel undetected to Midgard. If he didn't want to be found, we'll never be able to find him."

"You said you didn't know where he was going," Chelsea interrupted. "Why was he going to Midgard?" Hope glimmered. "Perhaps he is with Jane and Darcy Lewis."

Sif scowled at the mention of Thor's mortal paramour.

"He isn't," Thor said. "Heimdall watches them for me. He would have alerted us if Loki was there."

"Why was he traveling to Midgard?" Chelsea repeated. " _Tell me, AllFather._ He may be your son, but Loki is the father of my children and I will know what has happened to him."

Odin sat down heavily on the throne. "The Jotuns seek you once more. Loki left to scout a safe place for you to stay."

"I won't leave again," Chelsea replied. "My daughter and I almost died when you cast us out to survive on Midgard before. I shan't run and cower behind mortals again. I cannot believe Loki would agree to this."

"Things have changed," Odin answered. "He thought it was in your best interest. He should have returned in an hour's time, perhaps two. Heimdall cannot see him and no one has heard from Loki. What would you have me do?"

"Send out a party!" Thor repeated. "I will lead it myself."

"No," Odin snapped. "You must stay here in case the Jotuns decide to hit us while we're distracted by this disappearance."

Chelsea shook her heard. "Is Laufey behind this? Could they have taken him?"

"Yes, to distract us from their mounting attack," Sif agreed. "It is a clever plan."

"Loki could defeat a dozen Jotuns by himself, if need be." Thor shook his head. "Something foul is afoot and I don't believe it to be the Jotuns. If I am ordered to stay here, we shall send the fastest and most cunning warriors out."

"Fine," Odin conceded. "Brief them and send them out. Have them search high and low until Loki is found."


	5. Tak3n

Chelsea pulled Hella's door shut as quietly as she could. The girl had hardly slept since her father disappeared.

"The girl is in good spirits, just concerned about Prince Loki," a guard said. The young man had a fondness for Hella; his own little sister had been killed in an aircraft accident. "Hella will be perfectly fine, no matter what happens."

Chelsea laid her hand on the guard's shoulder. "Thank you, Sven. I appreciate that you watch over her so." He nodded as Chelsea waddled down the hallway to her own chamber. Her thoughts wandered to dark places as she walked.

With a sigh, she entered her chambers and began unbraiding her hair at the vanity. _Loki loves my long black braids; silky and smooth, unlike the Asgardian womens' curly coifs._ Holding back tears, Chelsea cleared her throat. How long had it been since Loki had disappeared? A week? Eight days? Chelsea had no doubt that Loki was alive, but his absence wore on her.

"You look radiant," a low voice came from behind her.

Chelsea jumped to her feet, a sudden tremble rocking her from limb to limb. In the vanity mirror, she saw someone sprawled across the bed behind her. " _Loki?!"_ she exclaimed in disbelief. "Where have you been?" Normally she'd have feared it was some illusion, but Loki had cast an enchantment over the chambers to ward off other spells.

"I've been away, but what does it matter?" He rose. "Come, I wish to enjoy the benefits of marriage." His eyebrows flicked upward briefly as he smiled widely. "Wife. Don't be shy."

Chelsea's lip curled. "You cannot be serious," she said cautiously. Since hearing she was pregnant, Loki had refused to touch her in the bedroom.

"I am your husband and I will have you." His eyes flashed a bright blue. "Have you always been this disobedient?"

"What's wrong with you?" Chelsea moved slowly toward a chest of drawers where she knew Loki's double daggers were stored. She stared at the man claiming to be her husband. "You aren't yourself."

"What's wrong with _me?_ Why, nothing. A man cannot leave the palace to get out and clear his head?" He scoffed. "Please. You may be my wife but do not forget you are not _true_ royalty. You'll never be more than a mortal playing at court." He chuckled darkly and cocked his head to the side. "Come, enough of this coyness." He winked.

 _His eyes._ Chelsea slid a drawer open behind her back and slowly let her hand feel through the drawer for the blades. "Who are you?"

Loki sneered. "Don't play stupid. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and your husband and ruler."

"No, you're not. My husband has the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Yours are blue." Chelsea's fingers found the blades. She slowly brought them into her hand, inch by inch until they were secure in her grasp. "Tell me who you are, creature."

Loki's lips stretched into a sinister grin. "Clever girl." He strode toward her. "Yet you'll obey. They always do." He reached out and caressed her breasts.

Questions raced across her mind as she twirled the blades from behind her back and thrust them toward Loki. _Who was this? Was this Loki's body? An illusion? What if this killed Loki?  
_  
Loki snatched his wrists and snapped them back. The blade in her left hand clattered to the floor, but she held fast to the one in her right. "Drop that," Loki hissed.

"Leave here," Chelsea panted, trying to ignore the searing pain in her wrists. "If you are seeking companionship, I'm sure you can find it elsewhere."

"Perhaps I will," Loki spoke.

Chelsea shook her head. His lips were moving and his voice was speaking the words, but she was positive this man was not Loki.

"I have the nine realms at by fingertips," he sneered. In a swift move, Loki picked Chelsea up by the throat and tossed her against the wall. "You'll obey the next time I grace you with my presence," he said, striding out onto the balcony and disappearing as Chelsea crumpled to the floor.

 *****  
**  
The blue-skinned men were taller than in the story books, but true to the tales, did have ice gleaming on their skin. Their red eyes were the only part of them that gave the illusion of warmth, but Hella knew better. _This is just a dream and you can't feel things in dreams._

She pulled the covered up over her chin and stared at the two figures, who crept toward her silently. She'd watched them creep in through her bedroom door.  
"Father said monsters aren't real," Hella whimpered to herself. "This is a dream and when I wake up I'll be safe and sound, and I can open the door and have Sven check under the bed to make sure the dream monsters are gone." Her voice wasn't much more than a squeak by the end. She'd had bad dreams, but this one was different.

The Frost Giants laughed to one another as they got closer.

Hella shivered. _Why was it so cold? Dreams aren't supposed to feel._

"Your father sent us to bring you to him," one of the giants said. His voice was deep and rumbling, but again, not like Aunt Sif had made them sound when she read the scary stories.

"No," Hella answered. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, the giants were still there. _But Father said monsters weren't real._ She shivered. _"Father_ is _a monster,"_ a voice in her head screamed.

"Don't be afraid, little girl," the other giant said. His voice was kinder than the first's. "Your father misses you and sent us to come get you for a visit. Come along and you can see him soon." He pulled the covers back and reached for Hella.

She squirmed and struggled wildly. "Sven!" she screamed, not knowing the guard was lying dead in the hallway. "Sven, help!"

"There's no need to call for help," the giant said, picking her up roughly and tucking her under his arm. "You're supposed to be coming with us. It's all right. We're going to see your grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Hella piped, hopeful again. "Yes, take me to him now. He'll tell you to put me back in my room and you'll have to go away." _Grandfather was the most powerful god in the nine realms. Of course he'll protect me!_

The first guard placed his hand over Hella's nose and cocked his fingers back. A fume sprayed out of his wrist and sent the girl into an immediate sleep. The Jotuns exchanged glances before stealing away into the night, Princess Hella in their grasp.

***

Chelsea's footfalls were heavy and clumsy as she pounded down the hall toward Thor and Sif's chambers. Dead guards littered the hallway. "Guards?" she screeched, hoping someone was alive somewhere.

"Chelsea?" Sif exclaimed as the girl burst through the chamber doors. She and Thor were on the bed playing with their son. Modi pointed and clapped, enjoying the loud intrusion.

" _Loki,"_ she gasped. Chelsea panted and reached down to hold up her stomach. The run had exhausted her and the babies were stirring in irritation. "He was here, but I think someone is controlling his mind. He's gone I know not where."

Thor jumped to his feet and scooped up Mjolnir from the side table.

"I must check on Hella," Chelsea said, turning for the door.

"Here," Sif said, jumping to her feet and pushing past her. "I'm faster." She sprinted down the hall, her face contorting in horror as she encountered the dead guards' bodies. When the bodies extended to Hella's room, she gasped. "No, no." She pushed open the door and found it empty. "She's gone!" Sif screamed down the hall. Sif was never sure how to deal with the tiny feminine princess, but she loved her just the same. "No!" She punched the stone wall and groaned.

Chelsea leaned against the hallway wall and forced herself to take deep breaths. Perhaps Loki had just taken Hella. No matter what mind control was going on, Loki would never allow Hella to be harmed while he was alive.

Thor entered Hella's room and looked around. He found his answer on the floor. " _Ice."_

Sif noticed that there was frost clinging to the furniture and door frame. "No. Thor, you don't think-"

"The Jotuns wanted her when I was pregnant," Chelsea burst as she plodded into the room. "They knew Loki is Laufey's son. Laufey said my child was his heir and they he'd have her back." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Is _Laufey_ controlling Loki?" Her thoughts raced and crashed into each other.

"Sit down," Sif said, helping Chelsea sink to the floor. "We shall find them and get to the bottom of this. Loki is a Jotun?" She made a face.

"He is still family. Chelsea, look after Modi. We are going to Jotunheim _now._ We shall return with Hella or we shan't return." Thor's armor was appearing out of thin air and assembling itself onto him. "Sif, come. There's no time for the warriors."

Chelsea nodded numbly. "I don't think Laufey would hurt her. She's his own blood." Her lip quivered before she continued. "I want her back."

Thor and Sif exchanged glances before thundering off down the hall. Modi cried out in the other room as his parents sprinted past without so much as a word. Grunting, Chelsea pushed and pulled herself to her feel and went in to look after him. She'd always felt helpless as a mortal on Asgard, but this was infinitely worse.

***

Hella stared about, studying her new surroundings intensely. Everything seemed the same, except colder and scarier.

"Do you know where you are, Princess?" a deep voice growled from the darkness.

Hella looked up at the guards who had stolen her away from her bedroom. Neither of them were speaking. Her emerald eyes flicked to the darkness before her. "Jotunheim," she replied. "It's just like in the stories."

"That's right!" Laufey's tall frame appeared from the blackness and towered over both the little girl and the guards. "She's wise for such a young thing," he commented to them.

The guards bowed and retreated. Hella thought about going with them, but understood she was to stay. These frost giants didn't seem as horrible as the stories Aunt Sif read to her.

"You look very much like your mother," Laufey said, kneeling down and studying the girl. " _Very_ much like her." He stood and smiled down upon her. "Come, what is your name, Asgardian?"

"Hella Lokisdatter," the girl replied cautiously, "of the House of Odin."

Laufey's nostrils flared. "Well, Princess Hella, this will be your home for the time being."

"Where is Father?" Hella frowned and took a step backward. "The two giants said Father was here. They were supposed to take me to grandfather but they _lied._ " Her lip trembled, but she did her best to steady it. She _knew_ she shouldn't have believed them, but what power had she to fight off two monsters?

"Did they lie?" Laufey smirked to himself. "You're right. The young prince is not here. Not yet," he said gently. "He will come, though." He knelt down once more, noticing the silent tears that had begun to spill down the child's cheeks. "There's no need for tears, Princess. No harm will come to you here." With his long slender fingers he reached out to brush the tears away. The second he made contact with the child's face, the skin of her cheek turned a cool blue and her eye glowed red. Laufey smirked. He had the girl.


	6. New York, New York

"Eat, child," Cat said, setting yet another plate of food before the young Asgardian princess. "It's not poisoned. We're only trying to take care of you." The girl had rejected every entrée the chef had put together. She had only just considered a snowberry.

Hella studied the food, then looked up at the woman. "I didn't _think_ it was poisoned, but now I do." She crossed her arms over her abdomen and pouted her lips. She had calculated every move carefully; trying to replicate whatever she thought her parents would make.

Cat threw her hands in the air. "Can't you see I'm not a frost giant? I'm like your mom. I met her, even. I knew your mom before you were even born. That means you can trust me. You've got to be hungry. _Eat."_ Cat glared at the little princess and was almost surprised to be met with a glare in return. Disgusted, she rose and stormed back to the high table. " _Laufey,_ the child simply won't eat. I don't know what you want me to do about it," she snapped. "This cannot be the future queen. She is too stubborn."

Laufey frowned. "Let her be. Don't force anything upon her. Either she'll stay here willingly, or the young prince will return and stay here in her place. The former would be easier. You know as well as I we cannot let any more time slip by. I am not a young warrior, Cat. I cannot sire any more heirs, though I may want to." He sneered.

Cat scowled. "Hilarious. Well, then, you get her to eat." She stormed off.

" _Midgardian women,"_ Laufey sneered to his advisor.

Hella raised an eyebrow. She'd heard of Midgard, but didn't realize normal-looking people were from there. She peeked down at the berries on her plate. They _looked_ okay, but what if they _were_ poisoned? Hella shoved the plate away. It tipped off the table and shattered. She winced, but quickly changed her expression back to blank.

The giant chuckled and replied, "Apply the same temper to your young princess and that's where the trouble comes from, My Liege."

Laufey shrugged. "When she's of age we shall match her with a pure-bred Jotun to bring the bloodline back to its roots. My heir is only a _quarter_ pure. How laughable."

Hella stared up at the table and wondered what the giants were saying. They were looking at her and she wanted to disappear. Someone would be coming for her soon, she was sure. Hella settled herself in her seat and waited. If no one came in a day, she'd just have to figure it out herself.

***

"Oh, my god," Eric breathed, letting his spoon clatter into the cereal bowl. "Jane, _Jane!_ Come look at this." He cranked the volume on the television set. It was a Friday morning in New Mexico. The night before Jane had seen the levels on all of her equipment spike as the mysterious glowing space ball disappeared from the sky.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she stumbled sleepily into the living room. When she saw the screen, her eyes popped wide open. "Oh, my god. We're going. Now. Tickets." Jane fumbled for her laptop. "Plane tickets. Flying out this afternoon. Everyone pack. No, there's no time. Gotta grab equipment!"

Darcy poked her head in the living room. "What the hell's going on?"

Jane babbled something nonsensical as she pounded on her computer and Eric pointed at the TV. "Isn't that your friend?"

Surveillance footage of Loki smacking down people in Manhattan played over and over from different angles. Darcy blinked. Loki must be having a _really_ bad day. The worst he'd ever done to her was use up all of her expensive shampoo while he, Chelsea, and Thor had lived in their apartment.

"Tickets booked, gotta pack. Gotta get to Phoenix in three hours. Flight's at one." Jane took off, snatching pieces of equipment off of the counter as she went.

Eric shrugged. "Looks like we're going, then."

***

"Shouldn't we be running _with_ the people, instead of against them?" Darcy cried as she was elbowed repeatedly. She wasn't as tall as Jane or Eric and was having a hard time pushing against the crowd of people frantically trying to find shelter. True to Jane's orders, they'd flown into New York City that afternoon.

"Darcy's right, Jane. I thought we were going to set up in an office somewhere, not go say hello." Eric furrowed his brows at Jane. "You heard what SHIELD said. He's dangerous."

"He lived in our apartment for half a year!" Jane cried as a large businessman knocked into her and kept running. "Oof. Maybe he thinks he's on another planet or something. I thought you liked Loki better than Thor, anyway!"

" _Kneel!"_ a voice dripping venom came. An electric pulse sounded and a beam of blue light blasted down the street, knocking people to the ground as it traveled through them.

"I think we've found him," Eric said, stopping in his tracks. Darcy smacked into his back and stood still, cowering behind him.

Jane dug frantically through her backpack, hunting for a certain piece of equipment.

"Do you really need one of those things to tell you that something weird is going on here?" Darcy exclaimed. "Dude, it's Loki."

Loki prowled down the street, snapping at people when they looked up at him. " _That's right. Kneel._ You were made to be ruled. Isn't this better?" His eyes were glowing as blue as the burst of energy that had just knocked dozens of people senseless in the street.

"Get down," Eric whispered as he dropped to his knees. Jane was already on hers with her backpack in front of her. Darcy didn't drop fast enough.

"You, girl," Loki's voice came.

Darcy's eyes grew wide and she swore under her breath. "Hey, Loki."

Loki drew back, his lip curling. "How dare you address me as if you knew me?! _Kneel_ to me, you pathetic mortal."

What did she have to lose? Darcy cocked her head to the side and stayed upright. "Lokster," she said, reaching up and waving a hand in front of his face. "Don't you remember me? Darcy. Darcy Lewis?"

Loki caught her hand and wrenched it away from him, causing the girl to scream in agony. "Why would a god recall a single mortal face in the crowd?" Loki growled. "Your name matters not, but mine does. I shall let you survive, because my reputation clearly exceeds me. Be a good girl and get on your knees." He released her and Darcy stumbled backward, her mouth moving up and down wordlessly as she clutched her broken wrist.

"Loki?" Jane said softly as Darcy crumpled to the ground next to her. "Don't you remember us? We're your friends. Chelsea stayed with us for a long time. I've held your baby! You stayed with us too, and Thor."

" _Thor?"_ Loki spat. "Don't speak of my worthless brother to me." He aimed the metal scepter he was carrying at her.

"Where's Chelsea?" Jane tried.

"The mortal woman? The bed warmer?" Loki clarified with a cruel laugh. "She is in another realm, not for you to worry about. I've had enough of your questions and suggestions." He stepped back and leveled the scepter. "Look to these women, people. Let them be an example of-"

A flash of red, white, and blue hit him square in the face and silenced him.

"Last time I saw someone standing above everyone was back in Nazi Germany. Things didn't turn out so well," a new voice came.

Jane dared to glance up. Captain America himself was strolling past the kneeling New Yorkers. "Oh, oh. Darcy, look!" Jane beamed.

"No _way_ ," Darcy whispered, still whimpering here and there as her arm throbbed. "Hot guy-a-palooza."

"Aha," Loki growled. "The soldier."

As the men dove at each other, the shield and scepter meeting in a metallic _clang,_ Eric grabbed Jane and Darcy by their collars and dragged them into a restaurant nearby.

"What's wrong with him?" Jane wondered aloud. "Why isn't Thor here to stop him? Where is Chelsea?" She flipped open a notebook and started scribbling.

"What's schwarma?" Darcy mumbled, looking up at the menu .

Eric massaged his temples. "We should have stayed in New Mexico. I'm getting too old to continually run _toward_ this kind of thing, girls."

Jane peered out the window, but quickly ducked as Captain America crashed against it. The glass cracked but didn't give. He jumped up and snatched his shield from the ground, barely holding it for a second before launching it with a mighty grunt toward Loki.

Rock and roll music blasted from overhead somewhere and explosions began to rock the block. Jane covered hear head, disappointed to be missing the action.

"So I'm guessing the hospitals are gonna be a little too busy to look at my wrist, right?" Darcy groaned. "Worst Friday _ever."_


	7. What a Web

Jotunheim was cold as ever.

Sif shivered. "What a miserable place. Poor Hella is probably frozen to death by now, if she's here."

"Oh," Thor replied, not caring to keep his voice low. "She's here. No other race would leave such obvious clues. These Jotuns," he chuckled, "are not so bright, Dear Wife." He whirled Mjolnir round in his hand. "We shall blast them to pieces and steal away with our niece."

Sif paused. "Thor. _Thor._ Stop."

Thor paused and turned back to her. "What's the matter?" He chuckled. "Afraid of a little Giant, are we?"

Sif nodded toward a black shimmering wall before them. "Them."

Thor squinted. The wall was actually ranks of Jotun warriors. "Oh. Time to work, then, I think." He grinned before barreling toward the wall.

A beam of light from the BiFrost stopped him. Suddenly Heimdall was standing between the army of Jotuns and Thor.

" _It's Loki," h_ e gasped, running toward Thor. "He slaughters innocent mortals on Midgard. He must be stopped, Your Grace." He nodded to Sif. "The All-Father and Queen Frigga believe the child will be safe here, but Midgardians fall by the second. We must away. The BiFrost points to Midgard. Come!"

"But Hel is _here_ ," Sif growled. "We cannot leave a child here to Jotunheim."

"A Midgardian woman watches over her," Heimdall said, his golden eyes flicking toward the large temple in the distance. "No harm will come to her here. Lady Chelsea labors," he cut in suddenly. "There are places you are needed more urgently than here."

Thor gritted his teeth, but knew better than to disagree with Heimdall.

"You can handle Loki," Sif said. "I'll attend to the birth." She reluctantly stepped into the BiFrost, wondering if Hella was watching them leave. _Heimdall said she was safe with a Midgardian. But a Midgardian on Jotunheim?  
_  
 *******  
A healer smiled and nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. It's time."

Chelsea frowned. It was all wrong. "It can't be," she replied. How could she have her sons when her daughter was being held captive on another realm and husband was missing? She shook her head at the healer. "Perhaps the boys are just active. A few more days, maybe, and,"

"Stop that," Sif said firmly. She had joined Chelsea at her meeting with the team of healers immediately upon her return to Asgard. "We are royalty, Chels. There's no blathering on like you're doing. What would the royals say? Loki's a prince and he'll miss this and many more important events. That's our fate for marrying princes." She grabbed Chelsea by the shoulders. "You are my best friend and have been since girlhood. I know you are strong enough to do this. Your husband is a prince and you are strong. Make him proud."

Chelsea nodded. "You're right." She took a breath and steadied herself. "Where is Frigga, at least?"

"She'll be along soon enough," Sif lied. She had no idea where the queen was, but assumed her mother in law was locked away, trying to convince Odin to step in and help find Loki. Did they even know Hella was missing? It was hard to say.

"It's time to push," a healer said, patting Chelsea on the leg.

"I'll stay with you." Sif squeezed Chelsea's hand.

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing around here can be easy for me, can it?"

***

"Stressful?" a red-haired woman clucked into an invisible headset. "We're fine down here, Cap." A flood of alien space crafts was pouring into the airspace over Manhattan, but the Black Widow and her fellow Avengers were bringing them down easily. Tony and Thor had taken turns chasing Loki about the city, but to little avail.

"Come on Tash," an archer clad in black said. "He's bored. Let him help." An arrow loosed from his bow found its way through a windshield and into a Chitauri pilot's eye socket. The craft fell from the sky in a graceful arc, landing with a small explosion a few blocks away in Central Park. "One for me."

"We're keeping track?" Natasha cried. "Crafts of Chitauri? Either way, I'm past 20 and I'd hate for you to have to borrow someone else's fingers to count on." She sneered at her friend. "Clint!" She suddenly cried, pointing behind him.

Clint ducked as a laser beam blast passed over his shoulder. "Geeze! You missed one, Tash."

The Black Widow sighed and raised an eyebrow. _Men._

 _***  
_

"That will not work," Thor sighed, rubbing his temple. "You don't understand."

"No, that's the cool thing," Stark said with a wild grin. "Dr. Banner fortunately can't control himself, so that's why we're gonna have a Loki/Hulkey showdown and it's going to be great."

"Loki is not likely to be fooled by your ruse," Thor warned.

"Tony," Dr. Banner said, frowning and loosening his tie. "I'm not going to do this, really. The Big Guy needs to stay away. Director Fury said I was here to-"

"Kick some serious bad guy ass," Stark finished for him. "It's the perfect use for that big green fighting machine. Come on."

Dr. Banner scowled. It was going to be another long day.

***

Jotunheim wasn't as horrendous as Aunt Sif had made it out to be. As much as she hated to accept that she _enjoyed_ something about the place, the cold was quite refreshing. Cat had made a doll for Hel. It was a mortal form like her, but had black patterned skin like the Jotuns. Hella thought it was an intriguing doll, even though she'd rather have been reading a book.

"Did you know this is what you look like?" Cat asked her as Hel brushed the doll's hair with her fingers.

Hel shook her head. "Close, but not quite. My skin looks like Mother's." She narrowed her eyes and looked up at her new nanny. "Are you _sure_ she's coming to pick me up? I think she should have been here by now."

"You know how these royals are," Cat said, putting on a nonchalant front. "Busy, busy, busy! That's why you have to hang out with me instead of Laufey. He's doing all of the boring king stuff, but we get to play all day."

"Didn't you say Laufey knew Mother and Father?" Hel tried again. She'd been anxiously trying to get the truth to come out, but to no avail. Something was suspicious about her whole arrival on the realm, but she wasn't sure what. She mentally cursed being a child for what seemed like the twentieth time that week. If only she was a little older, she was _positive_ she could figure out why she was here and what was really happening.

"Erm, yes," Cat said, nodding. "But you aren't even a little curious about having black skin? I bet if you think about it really hard, you'll be able to see it. Turn off that magic you've always got on."

"Magic? Oh," Hel said, "I try not to do magic too much. It makes Mother worry. Father thinks it's funny, though. Anyway, I'm an Asgardian born of Midgard. I wouldn't have black skin. I've seen pictures."

"You might be surprised," Cat said, sitting back and smiling.

The girl was quick and suspicious, much like Laufey. The king had taken a liking to the girl, but still held out that her father would come searching. Once on Jotunheim without the Asgardian offspring of Odin, Loki could be reasoned with and convinced to stake an alliance. The Jotuns' survival would be assured and Loki and Hella would be the stars.  
Cat enjoyed the idea. Too many Midgardian women had died in her arms during childbirth. What was the point of diluting a race, she'd often thought to herself. It will cease to exist whether it's diluted away or died off. She looked down at her granddaughter, who had grown tired of the doll and was studying the high vaulted stone ceiling. Suddenly, an order popped forth from the little princess's lips. "Tell me a story. You said you had a little boy. What stories did you tell him?"

Cat smiled. "I never got to tell my baby stories. Someone stole him away from me."

"Oh," Hella answered, sensing Cat's sadness. "Then how about I tell you a story Mother used to tell me when I was little?"


	8. Post Partum

"Have you given any thought to names?" Sif asked, staring down at the twin boys; each in the crook of Chelsea's arms.

Chelsea nodded. Her long black hair was lying loosely over her shoulders and one of the babies grabbed a strand in his tiny balled-up fist. "Fenrir," she said, nodding to him, and then to the baby in her other arm, "Jormungandr." Upon seeing Sif's surprise, Chelsea simplified. "Fen and Jory."

The team of healers still tittering around in the room cooed and nodded their approval at the strong names."

"I'm certain Loki will be thrilled. I'm just glad we had healers and all of the comforts of home this time," Sif sighed. Frigga had delivered Hella single-handedly on Midgard and Chelsea had nearly died. This time, the delivery had gone well enough.

"As am I," Chelsea agreed. She sighed too but didn't bother to say what both women were thinking. _If only Loki had been here._ An unease hung in the air, though, with Loki still missing, Hella a captive on Jotunheim, and Odin and Frigga arguing about what to do about either matter.

Jory and Fen were strong boys with long legs and the same milky caramel complexion as their sister. They were not identical, but similar. Jory had eyes are bright as emeralds, but Fen's were darker like moss. Chelsea could already easily see that Jory would be much more intellectual like Loki, but Fen would be their warrior prince. Though they were perfect and healthy, Chelsea didn't feel the elation as when she held Hella for the first time. She tried and failed to shake off the feeling. "Come home, Loki," she mumbled to herself as Jory wrapped his hand around her finger.

****

Jane had screamed more that afternoon than the rest of her entire life combined. Currently she was cowering behind a bank counter, frustrated at herself for losing her equipment in her frantic dash from the building next door as it burned. A loud explosion shook this new haven and she squealed.

"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Jane tapped into her phone. She sent the text to Darcy and Erik. They'd become separated rather early in the day; almost immediately after their arrival in Manhattan.

Tinkling sounds rang out from the front of the store. Jane peered over the counter, expecting to see more refugees creeping in to hide. A pair of aliens were crawling in through the broken window. One of them spotted her immediately and stalked her way. For the umpteenth time, a scream unfurled from deep in her throat.

"Oh, no you don't, my foul friends!"

A familiar metallic whirring brought Jane immediate relief. A split second later, Mjolnir smashed through both aliens, leaving their lifeless bodies crumpled on the floor.

"Thor!" Jane squealed, jumping up before Thor could run off.

"Jane? Jane Foster, what are you doing here? This is nowhere near New Mexico." Thor shook his head. "You should not be here! It's dangerous. Loki's out of his mind. I cannot explain what's going on, but," he trailed off. "I have missed you." He grabbed Jane by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"No, Thor, Thor!" Jane squeaked, pointing over his shoulder.

Thor spun and punched another alien square in the head. Another body hit the floor. Thor turned back to Jane and winked, asking, "Now?"

"Now," Jane agreed, throwing her arms around his neck. Just as she felt the brush of Thor's whiskers, her phone dinged repeatedly.

"Do you need to," Thor suggested, pulling back and gesturing to the phone in her hand.

Jane snarled. "Darcy, always ruining the moment, even if from afar."

****

Jory watched Chelsea intensely as she lay him down and wander away. She'd left the boys in their basinets to catch a breath of fresh air on the balcony. Tiger plodded after her, licking at her fingers.

"Not now, Tiger," Chelsea whined. Everything annoyed her. The babies were good boys, but their occasional cry in the middle of the night made _her_ want to cry along with them. Though she had maids and healers, it was much harder to keep two newborns happy. It was even harder when all she wanted to do was stay in bed. Odin had word of Loki, she was certain, but would tell her nothing. Thor had gone after him, Frigga had said, but wouldn't say where. The army was tied up on Svartelfheim, but Frigga vowed that they were sending warriors in to steal Hella back. Chelsea tried to keep herself calm by believing the stories, but she found it hard to.

Tiger gave a sort yowl as one of the boys started crying. Chelsea pushed her palms into her eyes and groaned.

****

At breakfast, Sif sighed and draped an arm over the empty chair next to her. Chelsea had decided to skip yet another meal, opting instead to lurk in her chambers alone with the babies.

Sif had remained on Asgard at Odin's command. "There should always be an heir in Asgard," he'd snapped at her when Sif asked to travel back to Jotunheim to bring Hella home. "I have business to attend to elsewhere. We'll discuss my granddaughter and the negotiations with Jotunheim upon my return."  
His lack of compassion for his hostage granddaughter was horrifying. She and Frigga had decided to keep Chelsea in the dark with the details of Loki's Midgard takeover plans, knowing all of the danger her family was in would be too much for her.

"Lady Sif, Your Highness, you have hardly touched your breakfast. Shall I have the cooks make something else?" a maiden asked.

"No, no," Sif quickly answered. "This is wonderful, thank you." Yet she continued to pick at the eggs and fruit without actually eating any of it for the next twenty minutes.

 *****  
**  
 _Damn it, Loki._ Darcy flipped open her cell phone. "Jane. I lost him again. Do you see him anywhere?"

The trio had split up, hoping to increase their odds of survival that way. Darcy had seen Loki and IronMan casually strolling into Stark tower together and followed them. That was before they took off again.

"He's flying around on one of the crafts," Jane's voice came through the phone. "I think we're powerless here, Darce. We need to get to the Subway." She'd been thrilled to see more extra-terrestrial action, but the fighting and destruction had become too much for her. Eric was already in a subway, texting the girls to join him. A sort of portal had ripped open in the sky and aliens had been flying in and around the island for some time. _Chitauri,_ Darcy had heard them Loki and IronMan call them. Now a giant robot centipede space ship was floating around. Darcy couldn't decide if she loved or hated it.

"He's our friend, Jane! We have to help him! There's something wrong with him," Darcy cried. "You saw him. He's not himself at all." She wandered over to the large window wall, making sure to keep her distance just in case something came crashing through. The Chitauri ships flew around in droves while the occasional flash of IronMan red or Hulk green blending in. "Jesus."

"Don't you think he'd be able to fight off someone trying to control him? He's Thor's brother, for gods' sake." Jane exclaimed as something exploded near her. "

"Jane, listen! I think the thing that opened this hole in the sky is controlling him. _Oh!_ Here they come!" Darcy slammed the phone shut and took shelter underneath a desk. She peered out and saw Loki storm into the room and pace about anxiously. His movements were jerky and disjointed. _Very un-Loki-like,_ Darcy noted to herself. She ducked back behind her base to text the thought to Jane, but something had just hit the Stark tower and rocked the building. Trying not to cry, the girl peeked out from behind the desk. "Shit," she mouthed. With a gulp, she tapped into her phone: "Hulk alert."

"Don't you know I am immortal? I am a _god,"_ Loki's voice came as he circled the Hulk.

Darcy couldn't help but squeal in horror as the Hulk snatched Loki by the ankle without a word and pounded him back and forth against the tile. His bones making sickening crunching sounds with each hit against the floor.

"Puny god," Hulk snarled, dropping Loki and stalking over to a broken window. He looked back at Loki's lifeless body and snorted before jumping out.

"Oh, my god, oh my god," Darcy murmured to herself. She crawled out from behind the desk and stared. Loki was lying face-up in a crater his body had made in the floor. He gave a soft wheeze.

Darcy's phone vibrated loudly. A text from Jane lit up the screen. "Shhh," she hissed at it, fumbling to hit any button to silence the thing. She glanced at Loki. He hadn't moved. _Is he dead?_ "Hey," Darcy called softly. "Lokster."

He didn't move.

Every little voice in her brain was screaming at Darcy to get back under the desk, but she crawled slowly out to Loki. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide and green.  
"Loki."

He blinked once, then shifted his gaze to her. "Darcy Lewis." He squeezed his eyes tight. It had been a long few days. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but his mind was racing. He felt violated and weak. _Someone had hijacked his mind. What had he done?_ The events of the past few days were a bit hazy, but he recalled some of it; almost like a night of too much revelry.

"Holy moly, Lokster. Are you okay?" She noticed how deep the crater was and grimaced. "You're probably not okay. Sorry."

Loki glanced at the crushed floor tile around him. "I could be worse," he wheezed. He sat up, his body feeling alien to him. "What have I done?"

"Ah," Darcy pointed outside. "So you apparently brought an army to take over New York City, I guess. I knew it wasn't you. I meant it was you, but not _you_ you."

"You're right. How many dead?" He steadied himself in preparation to stand. "Do I want to know?" Loki's stomach flopped and he knew it wasn't from the beating he'd taken from the Hulk.

Darcy shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"And Chelsea?"

Darcy shook her head. "Haven't seen her."

"Thor?"

"He's been a little too busy to talk. I think there are still some of your alien guys out there." She walked over and peered out the window. The commotion had actually settled down and all of the alien ships had crashed by now. "Well, maybe not." She turned back to Loki and again noticed how terrible he looked. His skin was pale and clammy, and what looked to be scorch marks shining on his forehead.

Loki groaned and rubbed his temples. "I must get back to Asgard. Chelsea will be delivering the babies any day."

" _Babies?_ Loki, no. Is she pregnant again? _Babies?_ Like, more than one?" Darcy's jaw dropped. "Loki. What? She almost _died_ last time. Bad idea."

"Yes. Twins." He smiled. "It shan't be as intense a delivery as last time. The healers will be available." There was a good thought for him to cling to. Perhaps Thanos wasn't done with him yet, but there were his babies, plus Hel and Chels.

"I think you've gotta stay and clean this up before Thor's going to let you leave," Darcy said, bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay, really?"

Loki nodded. "Fine, I'll be fine." He frowned. "What happened to your arm? You surely weren't involved in the battle," he chuckled.

"Oh, no, that was definitely you," Darcy said.

Jaw dropped, Loki shook his head. "I would never. Perhaps to Thor, but never to a Midgardian woman."

"What about to a friend, ass?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"A friend," Loki repeated. "Darcy, I apologize."

"Whatever. You can make it up to me by not getting all weird and crazy again. What happened, anyway?"

"Long story," Loki sighed. "To put it simply, a titan hijacked my body."

Darcy nodded. "Sure, okay. Anyway, you should probably go out there and officially surrender or whatever you do. Thor's pretty mad, so there's that."

"Of course." The sooner Loki could take care of matters here, the sooner he could get home.


	9. Back to Jotunheim

Loki's armor was in a cabinet against the wall in their chambers. Chelsea passed it every time she ran to check on the babies. The thought had sparked in her mind days ago and gnawed at her. Finally, she slipped the leather and metal pieces out of the case and slid them on. The tunic was far too long, but the armor pieces were all adjustable. Her mind was surprisingly empty as she looked in the mirror. She looked small, but noble. She set Loki's heavy helmet upon her head and struggled to stand up tall under its weight. The horns almost touched the mirror.

 _No one else will bring her back. If Loki has gone, it is up to me._ Chelsea took a deep breath. Her body was depleted of nutrients the boys had sucked from her during pregnancy. She could feel it, but hoped stealth would be her greatest ally. Her life wouldn't be right without at least all of her children home and safe. The thought had consumed her and driven her mad. How many days had Hella been gone? How many hours? Did it matter?"It's time," she whispered to her reflection.

***

Laufey had been poring over old scrolls in the library, but suddenly sat up and sucked in a breath. "Princess? I saw naught of your BiFrost's glow. How have you crept into the realm unnoticed?" He was honestly taken aback by Chelsea's stealth. He rolled the scroll back up and stood.

Chelsea gave a curt nod. "I have my ways. I am here to take what is mine. Give me my daughter." She drew the blades from her belt. "If you don't, I shall _take_ her from you."

"You know not where she is. Your last visit to my realm was short-lived. I doubt you were able to study all of the halls and rooms." Laufey smirked. "Killing me would hardly serve you. I assure you the child is perfectly fine. Let us not shed blood. I'm certain we can come to an agreement. As a matter of fact, I had rather hoped you or the prince would come. Perhaps a Jotun child can be taken to Asgard to live as a ward. This is a step toward peace, Princess."

" _Give me my daughter!"_ Chelsea screamed. She was tempted to take one of their children just to bash it against the ground. "Where is she?" Her eyes darted this way and that.  
Laufey let his hands hang by his sides. The woman was clearly unwell. "I will take you to her, if you put the blades down. It would be a terrible shame to do something you don't mean. How disappointed your husband would be to find his wife had started a war between two realms during peacetime."

Sneering, Chelsea shot back, "My husband does not control me."

"Well, come, I'll take you to the girl." Laufey felt his heart pound. He could easily destroy the mortal, but that would mean Asgard destroying his realm. Where was their Gatekeeper? Wasn't he watching her? The guards would be along soon enough, surely. He just had to keep her from doing something stupid until then. The act of a half-breed Asgardian could very well be the undoing of his entire realm.

 _He is deceiving me,_ Chelsea's mind screamed. _I'll never get home with Hella to the boys if I listen to him._ She shook her head. No, surely a royal would respect another royal. _But do you want to subject your daughter to life as a royal, being goverened by Odin?  
_  
A bead of sweat trickled down Chelsea's cheek, even in the frosty air. She touched the handle of the blade to her temple. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. Strange emotions roiled up from her chest and she felt as if screaming would lessen them. Chelsea kept the sound constricted in her throat and took a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself.  
_  
Laufey turned suddenly, opening his mouth to speak. Before she knew what she was doing, Chelsea plunged the blades forward toward Laufey's chest with all of her might.  
Shocked and caught off guard, Laufey gave a swift flick of his arm. An enormous ice blade formed instantaneously and knocked the blades from Chelsea's grip as it grew. The ice dagger reached a point in Chelsea's abdomen. It happened so quickly that Laufey couldn't read the expression on the woman's face for a moment. He flicked the blade away and felt panic rise in his gut as he saw the gaping wound left behind.

The pain didn't strike her first. Chelsea landed with a thud on her butt and immediately tried to sit up, the blades the only thought on her mind. The pain seared as hot as a branding iron at that point, and she realized what had happened.

"Foolish Asgardian," Laufey growled. "Look what you've done! You've brought the wrath of Odin down on all of us." He gritted his fangs and let out a frustrated cry. "I meant only to speak to you."

The blood pouring from her was bright scarlet, and it steamed as it dripped onto the icy tile of the hallway. Chelsea watched the red blossom form beneath her, mesmerized.

"Send for the child," Laufey barked at the guards who had come running at the sounds of commotion. "Now. _Now!"  
_  
"No," Chelsea mouthed. Tears flooded back to her eyes. She had been foolish. If she had waited, an entire army would have marched on Jotunheim to bring Hella back. If Chelsea had only asked, Odin would have called off the search for Loki and turned his focus on Hella. _Did he even know she was missing?_ She suddenly wondered. The little girl was a little afraid of the AllFather and avoided him. Her absence would be nothing new to him. Everything she'd done was in vain, and now he boys would grow up orphans. Tears spilled onto her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. The Healers had spoken of a post-birthing madness, but she hadn't given them any care. It would cost her life.

Laufey wore a solemn look. "Princess, I apologize. I meant no harm. You left no choice." He desperately racked his brain for some blood magic that could reverse time. Nothing came to mind. "The girl," he barked to the guards, "where is she?"

The guards that had remained in the hall shook their heads.

"Damn," Laufey whispered to himself. He looked back to the princess, whose toffee-colored skin had turned a pale taupe. Her lips were paler yet, but moving frantically.

"What is it, child?" Laufey said, bending low to hear her.

"Take me outside," she breathed.

Laufey drew back. "The cold will bring death about more quickly. The guards are bringing the young princess. Stay here and be with her."

Chelsea shook her head. "No, she doesn't need to see this. I want her to remember me as I was on Asgard. I have forgotten myself in coming here. Just take me under the stars, please, Your Grace."

Laufey glanced back toward his guards and shook his head. "Leave us." He scooped Chelsea up into his arms and stared out the hallway. "Why under the sky? I can offer you much nobler a place to meet your fathers."

"Under the stars," Chelsea corrected. "I just wish to see them one last time, if I cannot see my husband. The stars will suffice." She felt a sob, but had no strength to deliver it.  
Feeling a strange emptiness, Laufey carried the foreign girl out into the frigid air and laid her on the hard, frozen ground. She didn't shiver or wince at the chill, but rather, smiled. Laufey could feel her warm blood on his own cool skin, but didn't move to wipe it away. He stared at the girl who in another life would have been his true daughter by law. Killing her had never been his intention. He had truly longed to bring her, Loki, or their daughter to Jotunheim to unite them with Asgard. The realm would never survive, and now his people were truly doomed. Shaking his head, he muttered, "A shame."

"Tell Loki I'm sorry," Chelsea mustered. She had always pictured her death in a warm palace bed with her children surrounding her. She had been born on Midgard, stolen away to Helheim, brought to Asgard, and would die on Jotunheim. _My, what the fates had in store for me._ A shooting star slowly streaked across the sky, fading out as it reached the horizon. Smiling at a memory of something that Loki had said to her what seemed thousands of years ago, Chelsea closed her eyes.

"Mother?" a small voice came.

" _Take her!"_ Laufey roared. "Away from here. Away from Jotunheim. Take the child to Asgard. Deliver her to the AllFather."

"My Liege?"

Laufey shot the guard a look. "Do not question me now. Take the girl to Asgard." He bent and once again lifted the girl's limp body. "Princess," he sighed, "what have we done?"


	10. New Normal

"Brother."

Loki continued to stare, unlooking, at his sons. "Mmm?" Fen kicked and squirmed, craving a smile or laugh. When it didn't come, he squirmed harder and gave a frustrated cry. _How strong a child,_ Loki thought. Jory gave his brother an annoyed grunt.

"The," Thor hesitated, "funeral," he said gingerly, "is beginning shortly. Come." He wore a dark cloak and looked exhausted. Sif was behind him, her hood pulled low over her face. "The nanny waits in the hallway. Another watches after Modi. They are skilled and trained in the ways of healing."

Chewing the inside of his lip, his mind blank, Loki nodded. "Sure"

Thor glanced back at Sif. Although he could not see her eyes, he knew she wept for her childhood friend.

Loki, though, had not spared a tear. Following the incident on Earth, Thor brought him back to Midgard. Knowing how weak his mind was, Thor and Frigga had decided to keep the entire truth from him. He had returned to Asard in such a horrible state, they feared it would drive him to madness.

Hella had been delivered to Odin and Frigga by Jotun guards and the entire situation explained by a letter from Laufey himself. Frigga had cast a spell upon Hella that prevented her from speaking of the Jotuns. " _Loki never need hear of this,"_ the queen had whispered to the young princess as she the spell worked through her. " _Nor word of your mother's death."  
_  
Thor had explained that Chelsea died in childbirth, and Loki had grown quiet ever since.

"Brother, you have said fewer than a dozen words since your return home," Thor clasped Loki by the shoulder. "Come, you must still live for your family. Chelsea would expect nothing less of you."

Loki's eyes snapped to meet Thor's face. "It is _Chelsea's_ funeral we attend this afternoon?" He gave his head a soft shake. "Yes, of course." His mind hadn't been the same since Thanos had pushed his way inside of it. The first major chore he'd been tasked with wasn't to try and recite something from memory, but to work through the death of his wife. It was too much and he simply felt his mind shut down and go blank at times. In rare moments of _feeling_ and _thinking,_ he felt torn between joy at the arrival of his sons, and absolute shock at Chelsea's death. _He'd seen Hella's birth almost kill Chelsea. Why did he think she would survive on Asgard?  
_  
"Come, Loki," Sif sniffled. She took his arm and pulled him along. "Hel is with the queen."

He nodded and finally choked over a sob. "Sometimes I forget what happened and I look for her, for Chelsea. I'm unsure I'll even remember the funeral."

Sif's lip quivered and she sniffled. Her pain at Chelsea's foolish death was great, but seeing Loki wander aimlessly about without his partner in crime was worse.

"I'm unsure you'll want to, Brother," Thor replied softly.

Finally, an anguished cry burst forth from Loki's lips and he fell to his knees. "I've killed my wife."

"Oh," Sif cried, crouching beside him and throwing her arm over his shoulders. "No, Loki, no." She shot a look at Thor. Sif had hated the idea of lying about Chelsea's death.  
Thor gave his head a sharp shake.

"It was her choice, too, Loki," Sif sniffled. "You haven't done anything. The Fates are cruel."

Gasping for a breath between sobs, Loki choked, "My mind is broken. Don't let me forget her."

***

 _One Year Later_  
Darcy snuffled and rolled over. The mattress was impossibly comfortable and the air, _even inside the palace,_ was fresh and pleasant. So why had she awoken at such an early hour? The sun was just creeping over the horizon and spilling through her window. Shitty circumstances had brought her to Asgard, but she had decided from day one to make the best of it. _Someone_ had to be the bright spot in the storm.

"Darcy?"

She leapt from the bed. "Oh! Whoa."

Hel crept backward. "I didn't mean to scare you." The girl clasped her hands behind her and stared seriously at her nanny.

"No." Darcy rubbed her eyes and sat up. "It's cool. What's up?"

"I had a bad dream, and Father wasn't in bed. I couldn't find him." She frowned. "Grandma is always busy. I didn't want to wake you but I had to."

Darcy _loved_ kids. She had plenty of brothers and sisters growing up. But _this_ was another kind of babysitting. She hadn't been prepared for such a bright young girl. Darcy had wondered if Hel would even know what had happened to her mother. "Your dad's a pretty early riser, I've heard." Darcy patted the mattress. "Come on up and tell Aunt Darcy about your dream."

Hella shyly perched on the edge of the mattress. "I had a bad dream that Mother was," her face contorted with effort, "wasn't," she groaned.

Darcy ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't sweat it. You don't have to tell me. But look! It's nice and sunny outside. All of the scary thoughts are gone for now. We've got a super breakfast to look forward to, then you can show me around some more of the city. How's that sound?"

Hel sighed. The truth was, she'd been plagued with dreams and constant thoughts of her mother lying dead in Laufey's arms. Hel wasn't sure exactly how she had died, but there was so much blood. She was certain the thoughts would go away if she could only speak with Father about it, but she was forbidden. It ate at her every day and left her sounding dumb.

"Okay," Hel agreed. _Darcy can tell stories about Mother on Earth._

 _***  
_

Fen let out a loud wail and Loki jumped to his feet. The boys were more trying than Hella had ever been. "Shh," Loki cooed as he lifted the toddler from his crib. "Don't wake your brother, please, please." He strode out to the balcony with his son nestled in his hands. The smooth stone benches and railing reminded him of so many times with Chelsea. She often stretched out on the railing, one hand dangling over the edge and the other patting Tiger. Now the cat sulked around, snarling at anyone who got too close. Even Loki had suffered a few nips when he'd reach for one of the twins.

Fen gave a soft giggle and calmed down. He was more rambunctious than his brother, but less fussy. He just liked to be held. Loki sat on the bench and stared out at the city before him. Fen fell back to sleep quickly, but Loki didn't move.

Tiger's ears flicked as someone entered the chambers.

"Hey, Lok," Darcy called out as she strolled in. Tiger gave his tail a few flicks before lying his head back down. _Nothing to see here.  
_  
"Out here," Loki called back. Fen stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's hanging out with Frigga." Darcy plopped down on the bench and smiled at the baby. "They're more different every day."

Loki nodded. "I haven't a clue as to how he's so bulky. You'd think Thor and I to be truly related by blood." He chuckled. "I fear their rebellious years will be the death of me."  
"Yeah." Darcy looked out over the city and smiled. It was insane that this was her home now. It was also insane that she had three godchildren to raise alongside a space prince. "How ya doin'?"

"Fine."

"Loki."

"It's a dream." Loki watched as Fen stretched out before curling back up. "I left for Midgard, then the rest was a blur until I got back home. I woke up to the fact that I'd destroyed a city, had two sons I've never met and lost my wife. It's," he shook his head, at a loss for words. "It's been a year and it's just," he shrugged.

"It's a lot. You don't need to try to hold yourself together." Darcy jumped up as Jory stared to squeak. "We're here to help you." She carried the boy out to the balcony. "Geeze, kid, what're you eating, lead?" Jory smiled widely at Loki. "These little jerks don't smile at anyone but you, you know?"

Loki chuckled. "At least someone does. You're the only one who doesn't avoid me."

"Shut up," Darcy replied. "Frigga checks on you all the time."

"She's my mother," Loki said. "She has to."

"Well, there are two of us that don't avoid you. Thor tries to talk to you, too. You just ignore him. There's three!" Darcy bounced Jory on her knee and he gave her a wide toothless smile.

"Sif ignores me entirely."

"Yes, I'll give you that one. I did talk to her once. She's just sad. Her and Chels were best friends, weren't they? I'm sure she's trying to work through it, too. Don't look for grudges, Lokster." Darcy raised an eyebrow. "We're going to be okay!" Jory cooed along.

Tiger jumped to his feet and padded to the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Darcy turned and watched.

"Tiger," Hella greeted the animal as she crept into the room, patting him on the head and scratching behind his ears.

"Are we interrupting?" Frigga strode in behind the girl.

Darcy winked at Loki. "Toldja."

He gave a lopsided smile. "Fine. Not at all, Mother. Hel, you've been busy today! What have you done with the queen all day?"

Hella came and stood next to Loki. "We just talked."

"Here," Frigga said, setting a plate of tarts on the bench between Darcy and Loki. "I'll trade one of you."

Darcy handed Jory over and dove into the tarts. "Awesome! Hel, they're that weird berry thing you like."

Hella raised an eyebrow. "Summerberry?"

"Yeah, that one. Here." Darcy popped a tart into Hella's mouth. "By the way, you look just like your dad when you do that eyebrow thing."

Frigga chuckled. Although Darcy wore Asgardian robes, she certainly didn't fit in. Loki found more solace having her help with the children than he would have with one of the Asgardian maids, so no one said a word when the Earthling broke protocol or did something taboo. That was multiple times per day.

"I already had some!" Hella giggled as soon as she'd swallowed. "Father looks like he needs a tart."

"Do I?" Loki replied. "Why's that?"

"Grandmother says summerberries cheer a soul up. You could eat the entire plate. The babies know when you're sad, you know." Hella reached out and patted Fen on the head. The boy reached out and tried to snatch her finger. "Too slow," she teased. The baby gave a growl.

Darcy took a tart and jammed it in Loki's face. "Mmmrph," he protested. "Come on, listen to your daughter. If the girl says you're gonna have a tart, you're gonna have a tart!"

Loki bit the pastry from her hand and rolled his eyes. "This is what my life has come to. I get bossed around by a bunch of women."

"Yeah, but two of them are royalty, so you'd better listen." Darcy ate another tart for herself and dropped one on the floor for Tiger. The beast slurped it up and waited for another.

"Darcy," Frigga said with a smile, "has Loki not told you the entire stipulation about your arrival on Asgard?"

Darcy's eyes popped wider. "Shit, no. Is there something in the fine print that's going to screw me over? I didn't see a contract or anything. Oh, man. I've only been here like half a year. Am I already getting fired?"

Laughing, Frigga shook her head. "No, dear. You're royalty, too. You're a member of the high court; our escort to Midgard."

"Sweet!" Darcy exclaimed. "High five, girlfriend."

Hella slapped her nanny's hand and cheered. "Does she get a crown?"

"Yeah, do I? This face was made to be under a crown. Maybe I can just borrow yours, yeah?" she winked at Hella, who suddenly frowned.

"I don't think so," the young princess said. "Maybe you can get one from Midgard."

Frigga danced about with Jory and Tiger sniffed up at him. "It won't be long until these boys are running around and harassing you, Tiger," the queen said in a sing-song voice. "You won't be so curious then, will you?"

Loki laughed and ate another tart. So perhaps this was the new normal, but it wasn't a bad normal. Just different.


	11. Family Affair

_Six Years Later  
_  
They'd only just entered the hall when Jory and Fen hid behind Loki's tunic as Modi noisily argued with his father. Hella was already at the high table.

"You'll listen to your Mother, Modi," Thor yelled. "I don't have time for these incessant whines."

"They aren't whines," Modi roared in return. "And Mother doesn't listen, either. I'm the future king of Asgard! I shouldn't have to listen to anybody, especially a dumb woman."

"Your mother has fought in more battles than half of the warriors in the realm," Thor yelled. "You'll respect her!"

"Why?" Modi shot back. "You don't. One of the kitchen maids told me where you go when you say you have state matters in other realms. They say you have another wife. A mortal wife. That's not what a king is supposed to do. And Mother puts up with you! That's pathetic. That's why I can make my own rules, as the future king."

Hella glanced up from her book and exchanged a look with her own father. Her little brothers would _never_ be able to get away with that.

"Here we go," she heard Frigga mumble. Her aunt Sif stiffened at the table and set her silverware down with a clink.

"Ah, come, let's find something for lunch, shall we?" Loki said, ushering the boys along to their seats at the table as Thor exploded. "How about some of the moonfruits you like so much?"

Jory scrunched his mouth to one side. "Okay, Father." He let his eyes drop to the floor.

Fen nodded. "Yes, Father." The pair squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hey," Loki said, dropping down to his knees in front of his sons. "Don't worry about your cousin, yeah? He wasn't raised as well as the likes of you." He smiled.

"I wouldn't speak so ill of a mother, had we gotten one." Jory mumbled. His bright eyes dropped to the ground and he pursed his lips together. Princes couldn't cry.

Fen elbowed him. "Don't _say_ that. It makes Father sad." He gave him a hard stare. "We've _talked_ about this."

"You _have_ a mother," Loki said, choking back a sob that seemed to always be at the back of his throat for going on seven years. "You have a mother," he repeated in a strained whisper. "Don't forget her."

Hella cleared her throat and looked at her grandmother. "You're certain Modi is going to be the future king, some day? Uncle Thor has no base-born sons anywhere? Perhaps a less privileged upbringing would result in a more suitable ruler."

Frigga gave a smile. "He is a child, still."

"I was a child once, too." Hella turned her attention back to her cousin. "I wish I would say I can relate, but I simply cannot."

"Were you ever truly a child?" the queen touched Hella's chin and tiled the girl's head this way and that. She'd delivered the girl and watched her grow into a spitting image of her mother. "I see before me a woman grown who has _always_ been wiser than her years, even before the fates cast you a hard lot. You were such a quiet, perceptive child. And my, my, you look _so_ like your mother."

Sighing, Hella shrugged. "I'm a strange specimen, I suppose." She had never felt guilt for her mother's death. Hella realized that as a six year old child, she was powerless to fight off her Jotun captors or prevent her mother from barreling into Jotunheim to steal her back. It was her fate as a royal to suffer political moves such as assassinations and kidnappings. Her youngest cousin had been slain before his entire family by a spy from Svartelfheim. Thor and Sif mourned for a time, then moved on. She admired their ability to do that. Hella felt as though she could mourn her mother for all eternity.

Frigga smiled at the girl. She was a strong but sad girl, just thirteen. She studied hard and sat in on small council meetings with her father. Frigga loved Fen and Jory dearly, but thanked the stars for Hella every day. Without her, Loki would surely fall to pieces.

"Mother," Loki greeted her as the boys took their seats.

"Loki. You're looking well this morning. My! My grandsons seem to have grown a few more inches last night. What are you feeding them?"

Fen wiggled and sat up straighter. "We _do,_ don't we? I'm taller, though."

Jory was unfazed. "Perhaps, but I'm smarter."

"You aren't, either." Fen cocked his wrist back.

" _No magic,"_ Loki and Hella snapped at the same time.

Frigga smiled. The boys looked at her expectantly. She laughed. "Don't look at me. I may be the queen, but your father has supreme command here."

"But you're the one who showed us how to-"

"No, no, no," Frigga sang out quickly, shaking her head subtly at the boys.

Loki looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Mother," he said, a look of horror on his face. "You've been teaching them your magic? I had thought they'd be content with the basics I taught them."

Frigga shrugged. "Perhaps a few enchantments here and there." She tried changing the subject. "Where's Darcy this morning?"

"Vising Jane on Midgard," Hella answered, still reading. "She's bringing more of the Midgardian candy back."

"So about this magic-" Loki tried again.

A loud bang of a table being overturned drew their attention. Thor and Modi were sparring again. Loki rolled his eyes at the same time as Jory. They both sighed in unison.

"Like father, like son," Frigga said of the situation. Hella giggled. "Thank goodness we're women."


	12. Fatherhood

The maid looked over her shoulder multiple times before pushing the kitchen door open. It was _hot_ in her work room where she spent her days as a seamstress's apprentice. The princess Hella grew quickly and required new gowns almost constantly. The maid much preferred the little gowns to armor and tunics for the princes. She loved her job but often worked through meals to meet deadlines. At least Princess Hella would have her gown for Prince Modi's coming-of-age feast tomorrow. Yet at thirteen, she would quickly outgrow it and need another.

A friend who worked in the kitchen mentioned there were always leftovers stored for the cooks to repurpose the next day for the servants' breakfasts. The maid licked her lips as she explored. She happened upon a half a great chocolate cake, frosted with summerberry frosting. Her mouth watered. She sneaked toward it, glancing around as she did. She rummaged through the drawers, hunting for a knife.

As soon as she'd taken a bite of the cake and sighed happily as she leaned against the counter, the kitchen door swung open. She nearly choked as she dropped to the floor, the cake still in her hand. _Please, not the batty old cook.  
_  
"Father, you were right! Cake!" a small voice came. Light footfalls echoed and the maid knew someone was on the opposite side of the counter from her.

"Of course there's cake. Father _said_ there would be," a second doubtful voice replied.

"A hopeful deduction," a regal voice came.

The maid's heart stopped. The prince and his sons had the same idea as her. Somehow she was certain the rest of the serving staff would find their midnight raid more acceptable than hers. It was _their_ food, after all.

"May we bring a piece for Hella? Summerberries are her favorite."

Loki smiled and ruffled Jory's jet-black hair. It stuck up in all directions. "That's very thoughtful of you. I think your sister would like that."

Fen was staring wide-eyed at the cake. "Do we have to wait to eat ours with her?" He glanced up at Loki before sighing. "It would be the most proper, I know."

Loki chuckled. "Your grandmother would be thrilled to death to her such sentiment. I think we can enjoy our stolen wares right here and right now! Come, let's find something to cut this with, aye?"

The maid had held her breath so long she got light-headed. She pressed herself up against the cabinets, desperately thinking of an escape plan. There was nowhere for her to run without being spotted. She was going to lose her job and her place in the palace, all for a piece of cake.

"I sure miss Aunt Darcy, but it's kind of _fun_ when she's away with Aunt Jane," Jory noted as he poked through drawers.

"Remember our rule," Loki said as he hopped the counter in a swift leap. "You know she tries her best to keep you wild lot eating well. It'd be best if she didn't know."

" _I won't tell!"_ The maid burst.

Loki stared in shock. Fatherhood had made him hardier in that not much surprised him anymore, but it wasn't often that someone could evade his senses. "Oh, good evening, Miss. Ingrid, isn't it?"

The maid nodded, her teeth chattering in horror. "I'm terribly sorry, Your Grace. W-we were sewing on the princess's d-dress all day and I've missed the meals and I thought it might be all right if I just took one little,"

Loki held up his hand. The maid trembled and stopped talking. Jory and Fen peeked over the counter curiously.

"We won't tell if _you_ won't tell," Loki said with a smile. "Come, I believe you can actually be of assistance to us."

The maid took Loki's hand as he helped her up. She still held the piece of cake in her other hand. "Y-yes, My Lord?"

"Have you seen a knife? You seem to have had the same idea as the princes. They're after the cake."

"So is Father," Fen piped. "It was _his_ idea because we've been good."

"We're _always_ good," Jory added. "We'd not like Modi."

The maid smiled and pulled the knife from a drawer. "Certainly, Your Graces." She hunted for plates.

"Ingrid," Loki stopped her. "You are off of work! No serving. Come, pull up a stool and join us."

Fen and Jory licked their lips hungrily, hardly looking away from the cake. Ingrid perched on a stool across from the princes as Loki sliced generous slices of cake and dished them up.

"Little vultures, these boys," Loki said as he slid plates to them. The boys dug in as if they hadn't eaten for days.

"Growing boys need nourishment," Ingrid noted as she nibbled at her own slice.

Loki laughed. "Oh, certainly." He ate his slice of cake from his hand as if it were a slice of bread. "How nourishing all of the cook's tarts and pies are. Something went wrong in the womb. My children were all born with a large inoperable sweet tooth."

Fen and Jory giggled. "It was _your_ idea, Father!" Fen squealed. "Don't let him fool you. Uncle Thor says he's a trickster."

Ingrid nodded solemnly at the boys. "And what do you think?"

Jory shook his head vigorously. "Father is honest and good like a man should be."

Fen shrugged. "If being tricky means cake in secret, I like tricky."

"Come on boys," Loki said, brushing the crumbs off his hands and winking at the maid. "We should let Ingrid enjoy her snack in peace." He ushered the boys toward the door, then paused. "Miss Ingrid, make yourself a good meal. If anyone says anything, send them my way."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Ingrid," Jory called.

"Yeah, thanks for havin' cake with us!" Fen pushed open the door and the boys disappeared into the hallway.

Ingrid curtseyed. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Loki turned to leave, then paused. "Miss, are you happy as a seamstress?"

Ingrid nodded. "Certainly. I'm humbled to have a place in the castle, Your G-"

"No, no, no." Loki shook his hands. "Enough of the formalities. Hella is getting older and will need handmaidens. I imagine you would get along swimmingly; she has a penchant for late-night shenanigans as well."

Ingrid's face lit up. All of the serving staff envied the handmaidens and personal guards. Living closer with the royalty meant enjoying more perks.

"That expression looks promising," Loki laughed. "Take your time and decide."

Ingrid nodded. "Who shall I inform of my decision?"

Loki cocked his head to the side and cut himself another piece of cake. "Why, me. It's not like we're horribly unapproachable, are we?" He smiled. "I'm glad to have met you again, Miss Ingrid. I had better go find the boys." He stuffed the entire piece of cake into his mouth and winked before turning.

***

"Hel," Loki said, strolling through her chambers. He knew she'd be on the balcony, despite the late hour. It was a beautiful night and the stars were bright. He had wrapped her piece of cake in a napkin. "Hey, Hel. Your brothers and I raided the kitchen and they wanted me to bring you the spoils."

"Go away," Hel's voice came.

Loki sighed. Hella was a new teenager and her angst was formidable. "Can you not even permit your father if he brings you summerfruit and chocolate cake?"

"Maybe."

Loki tried not to grin as he walked onto the balcony and leaned next to Hella on the railing. He sat the cake in front of her. "A sure cure for whatever ails you."

"I don't think even chocolate and summerfruit cake can mend a broken heart," Hella sighed, unwrapping the cake.

"A broken heart?" Loki frowned. "Let's have the story."

Hella ate her cake and shook her head. Tears clung to her long eyelashes, and Loki couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to Chelsea at the same age. After finishing the cake, Hella said softly, "I wish Mother was here."

Loki nodded. "I do, too. Every day."

"It's easier when Aunt Darcy is here," Hella sighed. "It's hard to not have a mother. Aunt D makes me feel a little less alone."

"Should we call her, you know she would return immediately."

Hella nodded. "I know. She deserves a vacation, too." When her father didn't answer, Hella knew he was waiting for her to go on. "It's Balder. I thought he liked me, but he doesn't." She hung her head. "It was stupid to get my hopes up."

"Does he fancy another girl?"

"No," Hella sighed. "He doesn't like _anyone._ He only likes his books and studies." She leaned upon her hand and glanced at her father. "But he's _perfect._ All of the other boys are stupid warriors. _They_ like me, but I don't want to marry someone who doesn't do anything but swing their swords around."

Loki wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. "How many times do I say it a day?"

"I sound like Mother?" Hella said, perking up. "That always makes me feel better. She was different too, right?"

Nodding, Loki replied, "Most certainly. While Sif was on the pitch sparring with the warriors and the other girls were weaving and spending time in the kitchens or as apprentices, your mother was reading and trying to get me to teach her magic."

Hella laughed, her boy troubles long-forgotten. "I didn't know that. Did she even learn?" She gave a lazy flick of the finger and Tiger materialized. Entirely used to being transported about by now, he shook his fur out and snuffled at the empty cake napkin.

"Truthfully, I never wanted to teach her. I was afraid if she learned magic on her own, she'd stop coming around." He chuckled.

Hella tutted. After a moment, she threw her arms around Loki. "I'm glad you came by with the cake. I always feel better after we talk. And after cake."

"Give it a few years," Loki said. "Balder will come around. Give him some time to figure out how great you are. It'll hit him square in the chest one day and he'll realized he's liked you all along."

Hel tried her hardest not to smile, but failed.

"Come on. Let's go entertain your brothers before they burn down the palace."


End file.
